Don't Forget Kobato
by AI The Original
Summary: Kobato gets furious for having to put up with Kodaka inviting Sena on a regular basis. She eventually gets into an argument with Kodaka and runs out of the house. A junior game developer picks up Kobato and offers her help. The Neighbor's Club fail to find Kobato until her face shows up in strange places. The developer is unwilling to return Kobato.
1. Introduction - Guest for Stay

**Author's Note:** OK, I guess I decided to release this second fanfiction a little bit early. My goal was intended to try something a little bit happier than "Rinjinbu on the Fallout". However, with the release of "Mad Dash for a Butler", I decided to modify the story.

This story steers away from the usual romance stories in my current lineup. I had many ideas on my second fanfiction. One involved Rinjinbu working for Warioware. Then, I changed it to Kobato running away and being hired by Wario. In this final revision, I have removed Wario completely and will write a happier ending.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of their respective owners.

Originally Published 11/26/2013

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction – Guest for Stay**

It is a bright and sunny morning. Right in front of Kodaka's house, a shiny black limousine pulls right in front of the front door. After the limousine makes a quiet stop, someone comes out from the driver's door. The person is none other than Stella Redfield, the butler for the Kashiwazaki's estate. In the back seat sets someone else. Known the blonde beauty, the girl always ranks 1st in terms of academics and athletics. Her curvaceous body and blonde hair attracts attention from all the males that walk by.

Stella goes to back door and open it to let this girl out. "Milady, it looks like we're a little bit early. Kodaka-sama might still be sleeping."

"Oh! He's just too slow. He needs to learn how to treat a pristine lady like me the right way."

"Let me check if Kodaka-sama is awake."

Stella heads for the front door. Inside the house, Kodaka is cooking breakfast for Kobato and him. Kobato is playing through her videogame. She just got the game yesterday and is working on World 2. As she begins World 2, she turns around and looks at Kodaka cooking. She makes a cryptic message at Kodaka.

"Ku Ku Ku, My Kindred. It seems that you have been neglecting me for quite a while."

Kodaka understands what Kobato is trying to say. "Yes, Kobato, I will play with you when I have time. However, I am busy. I have to do my homework afterwards. Don't forget to do yours too. I received a letter from school last week about how you missed three weeks worth of homework assignments."

"An-chan! Don't mention that!"

"Kobato, it's important to stay on top of your academics. You don't want to repeat nor get expelled do you?"

Kobato makes an angry face at Kodaka. Kobato has never been good at studies. In fact, the only reason she was accepted to St. Chronica's Academy despite failing all her entrance exams is because of an endorsement from Pegasus Kashiwazaki, the chairman of the school. Kobato has always been told by her teachers to study better. Instead of studying, Kobato usually plays games and watches anime of her favorite series, Kurogane no Nercomancer.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "Kobato, can you get the door?"

"Just a minute. I want to beat this level first." Kobato tries to concentrate on her game ignoring the chimes. The doorbell rings a few more times until it irritates Kodaka.

"Ko...ba...to... You can save and come back to it. I am still busy making your breakfast. If it is just a salesman, just say, 'I am not interested'."

"Fine…" Kobato quietly answers the door. Kobato expects Maria to be at the door given that Kate, Maria's sister, and Maria has shown up at this house a couple of times in the past. As she opens the door, she finds unwanted stares and smiles directed towards her.

"Kobato-chan! Good morning, you look cuter than ever before. I have brought all you favorite items. Are you happy?" The beautiful blonde-haired girl hugs Kobato and gets Kobato's face planted in her breasts.

"Get off me! An-chan!" Kobato quickly breaks herself free and runs to Kodaka. She accidentally bumps into Kodaka while he was cooking bacon. The hot oil from the pan spills over Kodaka and the floor.

"Kobato! Can't you see I am cooking? I told to you wait until I am done." Kodaka washes the oil from his head with water.

"An-chan! A monster is at the door."

"Huh? What monster? You must have been playing too many games Kobato. I guess it's time to take a break from those forms of entertainment."

"No… There is a monster at the door. Please get rid of her." Kobato points to hallway leading to the front door. As Kodaka walks towards the hallway, he finds the person standing in front of him.

"Oh Kodaka… good morning. I guess Kobato-chan is kind enough to wake you up."

"Umm… Sena? Good morning..." Seeing Sena at Kodaka's home is quite an unusual event. Kodaka cannot think of any reason that Sena would come here other than to torture and annoy Kobato.

"Sena, why are you here? It's rare for you to walk outside of your home."

Sena blushes red before making a reply. "Well, papa told me to visit you today."

"Visit… Today? Did anything happen at home? Did something go wrong with the chairman?"

"Umm… No. It's just that he wanted us to meet together more often. Since we are engaged and will become a couple in the future, he thought it is best if we learned more about each other first."

"Yeah… I guess that sounds like a great idea."

"Seriously, what is this man thinking? I don't see the need to do this kind of stuff right now. Maybe he is just too paranoid that we'll break up or divorce. Anyways, if anyone especially Yozora and the Neighbor's Club finds out about this, it could be trouble," Kodaka thinks in his mind.

"Well anyways, don't let anyone, especially that witch Yozora know about this."

"OK." As Kodaka finishes cleaning himself up, Stella calls Kodaka and asks for assistance.

"Kodaka-sama, please help me unload milady's baggage."

"Baggage? Isn't that too much for just a visit?"

"Just in case milady spends the night here, she will have clothes to dress into the next day. We need to bring all the items she needs over here."

"This sounds too extreme," Kodaka thinks in his mind again.

Kodaka helps Stella unload all of Sena's baggage. As the hallway becomes very narrow, Kodaka begins to wonder if he will have enough room for all of Sena's items. Being a rich girl, Sena naturally lives with many items. Since she lives in a large mansion, she is able to fit everything inside. However, Kodaka's house is small, making space an issue.

After Kodaka finishes unloading and unpacking, Stella gives Kodaka a thank-you present. Kodaka opens it and finds an unpleasant surprise. It is something for adults only. Being unable to accept it, Kodaka waits for Stella to leave before dumping it in the trash can.

Kodaka returns home and finds Sena playing games with Kobato. Now that Kobato has company, Kodaka can finally finish preparing breakfast. Since Sena is around, Kodaka has to make more to accommodate an extra person. Kodaka is able to recover from the bacon mess and finish preparations in no time.

"Kobato, Sena… time for breakfast."

At breakfast, Sena applauds Kodaka for his cooking. Shortly after, Sena offers to spoon-feed Kobato.

"Kobato-chan! Let big sister help you eat."

"No! I know how to eat. Let me go."

"Oh! That act of resistance is just so cute. Come on, Kobato-chan. I'll treat you gently."

"Come on Sena, just let Kobato eat normally."

"Oh… alright…"

"Hey Kobato, don't forget your onions."

"I don't want to eat it."

"Oh Kobato-chan. Onions are good for you. Let me feed you some, alright?"

"NO!"

Sena continues to try and feed Kobato onions.


	2. Shopping Time with Sena

**Author's Note:** Here is Chapter 2 of this story. One central element I like about this fanfiction over the "Rinjinbu on the Fallout" is the numerous interactions between Kobato and Sena. Sena likes Kobato and will do anything to make her happy although Kobato doesn't return Sena's feelings well. This story revolves around that idea.

I was debating on whether to keep this fanfiction as a crossover with Wario showing up in the middle of the story or remove all Wario references and make this a standalone Boku wa Tomodachi fanfiction. The latter was chosen.

Originally Published 12/11/2013

Current Published 4/10/2014

**Chapter 2:**

**Shopping Time with Sena**

"Thank you for the meal." Breakfast finally ends. However, Kobato still seems unhappy.

"Hey Kobato, don't forget to thank Sena for helping you clean up."

"Do I have to?" Kobato resists and tries to confront Kodaka.

"Sena voluntary did this for you. She is not obligated to help you like this."

"I didn't want this in the first place," Kobato murmurs to herself.

"Kobato! Just say it. Don't be like a spoiled child. You'll be entering high school soon."

"Alright fine then… Thank… you…"

Sena's eyes brighten up. "Oh! Kobato-chan is thanking me? I am so happy. I am so thankful. Oh! Kobato-chan, thank you so much! Your big sister is happy too."

"Calm down, Sena. Kobato is still a little fragile right now. She's not used to having you visit us here. Don't go treating her like she's your sister."

"I understand that. Ugh… Why do you have to be such a fatherly figure?" Sena then lets out a small smile at Kodaka. "I guess it's nice to have someone like you around." As Kodaka cleans up the table and washes the dishes, Sena tries to chase Kobato around the house. Kobato locks herself in her bedroom. However, Sena, desperate enough to see Kobato, enters through the window.

"Kobato-chawn! I found you. Huhuhu…"

"Get away you monster. Get out of my room."

"Oh! You're treating your big sister too harshly. I just wanted to give presents to my little angel."

"I don't wanna. I refuse."

"Awww… Don't be so mean… These are fine and expensive presents that are on many people's wish lists. I spent a lot on this. See? Take a look." Sena brings out a limited edition figure for Kobato. The figure is her favorite character from Kurogane no Nercomancer. It is a ¼ scale and costs nearly ¥50,000. The figure is so limited that it has a gold plate showing the production number.

Limited Edition: Number 28/90.

Before then, Kobato's eyes start to shine.

"Hey, I got you more items. How about this T-Shirt? Look, I bought you this bag too. It has this nice big pocket for all your items. Don't you like it?" Before Sena could show her all of her presents for Kobato, Kodaka knocks on the door.

"Hey Kobato, don't forget to do laundry today."

"OK…" Kobato replies in a loud voice. As Kodaka walks back into his room, Kobato opens the door and runs to Kodaka.

"Is there anything wrong Kobato?"

"An-chan! Help me. The monster snuck into my room. Please get rid of her." Kodaka looks into Kobato's room and finds Sena unpacking so many gifts for Kobato. Trying not to discourage Sena, Kodaka gives a disheartening reply for Kobato.

"Hey, look Kobato. Sena bought you all those gifts. You should go and appreciate it. Be thankful for all the money that Sena has spent for you."

"I don't wanna. I don't care. I don't need all this stuff anyways. It's stupid."

"That's not being nice you know. Go and thank her for it. Also, I am heading out shortly and will return later tonight. I expect your laundry to be finished by the time I come home." Kodaka closes the door and walks to his room. Kodaka packs up his books and assignments and leaves to go the clubroom for the Neighbor's Club, located in Lounge Room #4 at the chapel of St. Chronica's Academy. Sena chooses not to come with Kodaka so she can spend more time with Kobato.

In the clubroom, Kodaka finds Yozora, Rika, Yukimura, and Maria doing their daily activities. Maria is sleeping, Yozora is reading a book, and Yukimura is standing as a butler, ready to serve Kodaka. As Kodaka sits down and works on his homework, Rika, sitting across the table, interrupts Kodaka with something that just came in the mail for her.

"Ah! Kodaka-senpai, Rika just bought this new game. It's has the latest high-definition graphics."

"Huh? High-definition?" Kodaka appears confused.

"Yes, with high-definition, you can see everything so clearly. It's just like seeing everything in real life. Oh! The wonders of gaming. Rika just wished they put less white streaks of light."

"Oh, so it's another eroge you're talking about."

"Don't look down on those, Kodaka-senpai. Someday, it might happen to you too."

"I'll pass." Kodaka moves one seat away from Rika and starts working on his homework assignments. Yukimura walks over to Kodaka with a cup of coffee.

"Aniki, your coffee is ready. Cream or sugar?"

"Let me take care of that, Yukimura. Thanks anyways." Kodaka takes a drink from his coffee. As he looks up, he finds Aoi Yusa sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"Ah! Hasegawa-kun. Good day."

"Huh! Aoi? Why are you here today?"

"Umm… Hinata wanted me to apologize for ruining your club. She wanted us to bond together more so I am here with the club." Kodaka looks at Aoi trying to drink the coffee. She is still under suspicion that Yukimura added poison to teach her a lesson.

"But that's OK, I guess most people are just jealous at Sena and wanted to challenge her," Aoi ends the conversation.

"Speaking of meat, do you know where she's gone to? I have not been able to contact her today," the conversation about Sena catches Kodaka's attention.

"Umm…" Kodaka thinks in his mind and remembers the words that Sena gave him. "Well anyways, don't let anyone especially that witch Yozora know about this."

"I don't really know what is up with Sena today. However, Kobato wanted to stay at home and watch some anime shows on Blu-Rays that came out last week."

"That's good to hear. It's nice to have this pleasant atmosphere without meat and her obnoxious sounds from her galge games blasting through this clubroom."

In a matter of seconds, unpleasant sounds from Rika's computer begin to emanate through the clubroom, making Yozora angry.

"Rika, just because meat isn't here does not mean you can do it too."

"Ah, Yozora-senpai, Rika is sorry about it. However, Rika believes that you should have some more color in your life. Being a bookworm all day is too dull. Just try it." Rika brings out another laptop and headset and gives it to Yozora. Rika offers it to Kodaka too, but Kodaka tells her that he's too busy with homework.

While the clubroom remains peaceful for the rest of the day, Sena and Kobato's day does not go well. Sena takes Kobato out for shopping and keeps asking Kobato what she wants her to get. Kobato continue to ignore Sena and gives her dull responses.

"Hey Kobato-chan, what do you want big sister to get you?"

"Umm… Nothing… I am fine with nothing."

"Oh, don't be so shy Kobato-chan. I know you have something in your mind. You're just too shy to say it out loud. Don't worry. You can tell me anything you want. I won't bite. I won't eat you up."

"No thanks… I just want to stay at home and be with An-chan."

"Aww… That cold denial makes you so cute. Maybe you need big sister's help to squeeze your wish list out." Sena tries to squeeze Kobato harder.

"An-chan! Please take me home now! Help me!"

"Wow! Two sisters? They're so cute being together like this." The other people walking around the metro station at the basement of the mall adore Sena and Kobato. Kobato is very unhappy about all the stares directed towards Sena and her.

"Save me, An-chan!"

"Hey Hey, Kobato-chan! Let's go to the store over there. There's lots of hamburger, fries, and even candy."

"Hamburger, fries, and candy?" Kobato stops and thinks for a moment.

"Let's go." Before Kobato can make a comment, Sena pulls hard on Kobato's arm and drags Kobato with her.

The first stop is food court where there are many stalls including hamburgers, fries, sandwiches, soups, stews, pastries, coffees, pizzas, and more. Sena continuously asks Kobato what should like from each stall to the point where Sena sounds like a broken record. After going past each stall, Sena watches Kobato angrily eat through everything that Sena bought for her at the tables in the center of the food court.

The second stop included going through the videogame section. As Kobato looks at each of the videogames on display, Sena contiuously offers to buy that game for Kobato. They finally reach an empty videogame unit and play two-player battle games with each other. Kobato wins mostly due to Sena going easy on Kobato.

The third stop is the jewelry shop. Sena spots a shiny Rolex watch on display. With a price tag of ¥2 million, Sena offers to buy it as a gift to Kobato. However, Kobato does not seem interested in exquisite jewelry and walks somewhere else before they finished looking at everything on display.

Finally, they end up at a clothes store where Sena drags Kobato to the aisle of brand-name clothing. Sena takes out a variety of clothes and begs Kobato to try them on. Kobato refuses and tries to hide from Sena inside a maze of clothing racks. Sena quickly finds Kobato and pulls her into the dressing room.

"Kobato-chan! These are latest clothes in style. They will look absolutely great on you. Please try them on for your big sister!"

"No! Get those away from me."

"Oh No! Kobato-chan doesn't want to do anything with me. Did I raise another bad flag with her?"

"I don't wanna be here anymore. I just want to go home."

"Hey Kobato-chan! How about this? I'll put these clothes on and you can tell me how I look." Sena walks into the dressing room with the clothes in her hand. Being alone, Kobato sees an opportunity to run away from Sena. She inches herself away from the dressing room. The next thing she realizes, she is completely outside of the department store. Kobato quietly runs off. As Sena finishes dressing, she walks out of the dressing room and shows herself.

"Hey Kobato-chan! Take a look at me. Do I look cool to you? Huh? Kobato-chan!? Kobato-chawn! Come out wherever you are. Oh No! I made the situation worse. I made Kobato-chan run away from me. I'm doomed to get a bad ending." Sena's cries reach the other customers.

"Oh! Miss… You look so beautiful. I think this clothing really accentuates your curves very well."

"Oh you be quiet. I don't want to hear that from a commoner."

"I am sorry miss, but please let me introduce myself." As the other customers try to catch Sena's attention, Sena walks away and continues to look for Kobato. Sena checks the dressing room and even the restroom but there are no signs of Kobato.

"Kobato-chawn! Don't leave your sister behind." Sena checks the lost and found and even the metro station in the basement. Shortly after, Sena gets a phone call from Stella telling that Kobato and she are waiting for Sena at the parking lot. As Sena approaches the parking lot, she finds Stella restraining Kobato from running away.

"Kobato-sama. You should not run around like that. You will get kidnapped if you do so."

"I don't care. I wanna get away from the monster."

"Oh Kobato-chan. Thank goodness you're safe. You got your big sister worried. By the way, why are you here Stella?"

"Kodaka-sama told me that you were shopping with Kobato-sama. Therefore, I went to check on you girls. I thought you also might want a lift from all the shopping you have done today."

"Fuuu… I didn't do any shopping today. Kobato-chan kept running away from me. I guess there is always a next time."

"Very well, it's time to head home. Master is waiting for your arrival."

It is finally the end of the day. Stella drives her limousine to the front door of Kodaka's house and drops Kobato off. Before Stella and Sena leaves for the night, Kodaka comes out and takes Kobato.

"See you later, Sena. Thanks for taking care of Kobato today." Sena blushes and quickly retorts.

"It's not like I did this for you. I did this solely for Kobato-chan. Remember that."

"Oh milady, you still have a long way to go…" Stella smiles as she drives off.

Sena leaves most of her items at Kodaka's house and gives Kodaka and Kobato reminders that she will visit again soon.


	3. Linked to Kashiwazaki

**Author's Note:** There was little bit more romance that I expected with this Chapter 3. It was originally going to be all about Sena and Kobato studying, but I found that the chapter was too short to upload.

This chapter also sets up some elements that will be central to the rest of the story. I am still working on the gradual detachment of Kobato for this fanfic.

I've also decided to remove Wario from the story.

Published 4/10/2014

**Chapter 3:**

**Linked to Kashiwazaki**

It has been a week since the entire school took the final exams. The results are now posted on the wall. Kodaka, along with many other students, carefully observe the scores and ranks of everyone else. Most of the students are crowded around the top end looking at all of the students who earned the highest scores. Many students have angry faces and make negative remarks about the people in the top 10. After looking down the list of names, Kodaka finds his name… ranked 67/250 for his year. His score: 705/900

"I guess I did a little better than last term. That was a difficult exam to be quite honest. I know I missed many questions on Japanese History. Maybe Yozora can help me out."

Suddenly, one of the homeroom teachers walks up behind Kodaka and greets him. "Greetings, Hasegawa-san, the man with the dirty blond hair."

"Hey! Don't scare me like that. I'm not a delinquent that causes violent uproars in school."

"Ha Ha Ha… Just kidding. I came here to congratulate you Hasegawa-san. Out of everyone in this academy, you were the only student that moved up in ranks. You went from 91 to 67."

"Yeah, but I didn't do much better compared to last year."

"Look on the bright side Hasegawa-san. Even I thought these exams were challenging when I was grading them. Take a look at the top end. Even your class leader dropped a few points too." The teacher points at the top end. As expected, the person in the number 1 spot is none other than Sena. This time, she only made 882/900. However, it was high enough to give her a comfortable margin. Aoi, 2nd place, improved to 865/900. Yozora stayed in 7th with 834/900.

"I guess Kashiwazaki-san has been helping you out a lot."

"Huh?" Kodaka questions the statement and then remembers Kate's words about how all the sisters and teachers know about his engagement with Sena.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kodaka then makes more thoughts. "I kind of appreciate Sena for inviting me to study with her multiple times. However, she still needs to work on her teaching methods. She still has a bad habit of popping out answers without any explanation."

"Sigh, if only your sister got some of the benefits too." the teacher continues.

"Why? What happened?" The teacher points to another bulletin board. It has the name and scores of some junior high school students. On top of the bulletin board is a notice.

_"The students on this list are currently under probation. These students are required to take remedial classes and must pass the makeup exam. Students who score too low on the makeup exam may be held back for another year or get expelled from the St. Chronica Academy._

_Kobato Hasegawa_

_Sona Michibi_

_Tomoko Senkurai"_

"Perhaps you and Kashiwazaki-san can help your poor little sister."

"Yeah, I guess…"

As the homeroom teacher leaves, Kodaka wonders how much Sena can help Kobato. On top of Sena's poor tutoring skills, Kobato is getting more resistant at studying. She frequently does her homework assignments at the last minute and Kodaka usually has to help her out. There was one time when Kodaka had the entire Neighbor's Club generate answer sheets for Kobato to copy from. Kodaka was later scolded after Kobato performed poorly on the test, giving suspicions that someone else did Kobato's homework.

The following afternoon, Kodaka arrives home from shopping. As he unloads his groceries into the refrigerator, he finds Kobato playing through another video game. Next to her are a couple of Blu-Ray discs she was watching earlier. Kodaka is disappointed about Kobato's solution to her low test scores and probation.

"Kobato… Are you playing video games? What did you get on your exams?"

"Ku Ku Ku… As the darkness of the night, such so-called exams are worthless compared to my powers."

"Kobato, I only asked for one simple thing. **What did you get?**"

Kobato changes her attitude. "Umm… I don't wanna tell you."

"Let me see it." Kobato tries to pull the bag away from Kodaka, but some of her exams flew out from her bag. Kodaka could easily see the scores.

_Japanese Literature and Language: 7/100_

_Japanese History: 11/100_

_Ethics and Culture: 3/100_

_Rank: School Probation_

As Kodaka examines Kobato's scores, he yells at Kobato. "Kobato, the administrators talked to me today about your probation. If you don't study hard, you will be held back for another year or get expelled."

Kobato gives Kodaka a blank stare and tries to get back to her game.

"Listen, I don't want to do this, but education is very important. You won't succeed unless you have learned all the basic knowledge from school. I am sure father won't be happy if you get expelled."

"Fuu… I don't care about education. It's stupid. I get nothing from it at all. It's just homework, tests, and reports."

"Kobato, let's play together sometime later. If you get off the probation list, we can play games together. Is that a deal?"

Kobato quietly nods his head. She turns off her game and goes into her room with her books and papers. Kodaka returns to his room as well. Since it is the start of a new year and there is not much homework to do, Kodaka picks up a light novel and starts reading through it. As he flips another page through his novel, his cellphone rings.

"HELLO! Is Kodaka here?" Kodaka instantly recognizes Sena's voice.

"Calm down Sena… There's no need to scream. What is wrong?"

"Umm… Nothing, I am just lonely. I want to visit you again, Are you free tonight?"

"I'm free. You can come if you want to. I'm sure Kobato might need your help."

"Kobato-chan? Really? I'll be right over." Hearing the word "Kobato" expedites Sena's trip to Kodaka's house. In a matter of minutes, Sena is inside Kodaka's house.

"You didn't have to be this fast, Sena."

"It's too boring to be at home. No one ever comes to my place and playing games alone isn't fun. Stella and papa aren't gamers either."

"So, you want to come here and play games with us?"

"Uhh… Well, I want to play with Kobato-chan… Is that OK? You did mention that Kobato-chan needed some help."

Hearing the word 'Kobato' gives Kodaka an idea. "That's right. Sena gets the highest grades. Maybe she can help Kobato out much better than me since everything will seem relatively easy for her."

Kodaka continues. "Sena, I don't think it's appropriate to play games with Kobato right now. She got on probation again for low grades. Look at her exams. She needs to take another round of remedial classes and do make-up exams. Can you help her out? I am sure you will be very helpful to Kobato."

Sena's brightens up. "Leave it all to me Kodaka; as the perfect student, I, the almighty Sena, shall help out a poor soul. Kobato-chan! Let big sister make you happy." Sena turns her head over to Kobato, who is showing tears in her eyes.

"An-chan! Get me away from this monster."

"Kobato, she's very smart. She will be a much better tutor than me. Plus, you can also play with her when you are done."

"NO!" Kobato hides behind Kodaka.

"Umm… Sena. Please treat Kobato gently. I think she is not used to you visiting us so often."

"OK! Then… Let's go Kobato-chan." Sena happily drags Kobato into her bedroom. Kobato looks at Kodaka, pleading for help, but Kodaka only smiles at her. Inside Kobato's room, Sena quickly looks through Kobato's study material and begins helping Kobato.

"Fu Fu Fu… Kobato-chan! Are you sad about your grades? Don't worry. Let your perfect sister help you out!"

"Umm… I am OK without you."

Sena shows Kobato a math workbook. "Hey, I just corrected your first answer. See?"

"It doesn't matter. Math is stupid."

"Oh! What is this Kobato-chan? This looks so cute. A language written by you? What an interesting talent. Let me keep this as a souvenir."

"Get out of here you monster. I want to be left alone."

"Oh no! Kobato-chan doesn't want to do anything with me. How can I reload and try again? Hey Kobato-chan! How about we move onto science? Here…"

"An-chan! Help me!"

Kodaka hears the sounds through Kobato's door and makes a reply. "Man, I wish Sena was livelier when I was studying with her." Despite hearing more screams and praises, he leaves Kobato to Sena. As he returns to his room, he encounters another unexpected surprise. Stella and another contractor are here with cameras and clipboards.

"Good evening Kodaka-sama."

"Hello Stella. What brings you here? What is with that man and the cameras?"

"Madam and master are working on a special project for your home Kodaka-sama."

The man greets Kodaka. "Your name is Kodaka correct? Nice to meet you, my name is Stan Moro, the lead contractor. In other words, Stella-san is trying to say that Pegasus Kashiwazaki is giving your home an entire makeover."

"A makeover? I think the house is fine the way it is. Plus, I can't afford such project."

"Your father Hayato Hasegawa also admits that the house is due for a renovation." Stan points to the cracks along the ceiling. There are also places where water damage is relevant. To the left are signs of rust along the walls.

"I guess you are right. I never thought this house is in such condition. After all, it is pretty old." Kodaka Kodaka lived in this house with Kobato and his dad 10+ years ago. Even though they moved elsewhere between those 10 years, Kodaka has chosen to stay in Japan with Kobato when their dad decided to move to America to continue his archeological research. While most of the appliances including the stove, television, and the washer are in working condition, the house overall has gradually deteriorated. Although Hayato can sense that the house was due for renovation, he is unable to hire a contractor and fill out all the paper due to him being in America. Also, Hayato and Kodaka cannot afford the costs of rebuilding the house. Luckily, as a friend, Pegasus is happy to finance the renovation bill. To express gratitude for Pegasus's donation and to give Kodaka a surprise, Sena and Stella are tasked with the interior design.

"You do not have to worry about anything. Your father and the Kashiwazaki's have covered you completely. All you need to do is sit back and relax."

"Milady and I will ensure that the completed product of this renovation will leave you satisfied."

"I doubt anything from the Kashiwazaki's will come out well," Kodaka thinks in his head. Kodaka is still uncomfortable with Sena and her family. Pegasus, Sena's father, constantly acts unpredictably, especially during his visits to their mansion. Stella also acts unpredictably by making adult jokes at Kodaka.

"Please sit tight Kodaka. My designs have always been admired. Don't worry too much. I can tone down the colors and styling if you want."

"Please do."

"Yes sir, Kodaka. Now, please let us collect all the data we need." Stella and Stan both take pictures and take notes of the architecture and floor plan. As Kodaka walks back into his room, he hears loud screams and multiple thuds.

"Kobato-chan! You look very sweaty. I bet you are too nervous. Why don't we relieve some stress and take a bath together."

"Noo! I can do it myself."

"Oh don't say that. For helping Kodaka out, I must repay him somehow. Therefore, I will help him by showering you. Isn't it nice Kobato-chan?"

"An-chan!" Kobato runs out of the door and down the hallway. Sena tries to chase after Kobato.

"Kobato-chan! Wait for me."

Kobato hides behind Kodaka, hoping that Kodaka will hide her from Sena. However, Sena accidentally crashes into Kodaka and pushes him down; creating a loud thud that catches Stella's attention. Stella quickly runs to the hallway to see the cause and finds Sena right on top of Kodaka. Kodaka and Sena are both shocked from the impact.

"My, you two. It looks like some progress is made," Stella smirks at Kodaka and Sena.

"No! It's not what you are seeing."

Sena, now all red, runs out of the house in embarrassment. "**UNIVERSE!**"

"My, my Kodaka-sama. It looks like everything is progressing well."

"It… was… just… an… accident," Kodaka tries to cover up.

"I understand. I am sure Master will be happy to know this."

Kodaka ends the discussion and returns to his room. "Let me take a rest from this. Just finish up doing what you need to do."

"As you wish Kodaka-sama." Stella and Stan finish their work and leave. Stan has collected enough data to start making blueprints for the remodeling. Kodaka also tries to shake off what just happened with Sena but fails.

"Sena… I can't believe it happened... right in front of Stella. I have to apologize to her or I'll be seen as a molester. The Neighbor's Club will never see me the same ever again. My wishes for having many friends have just shattered into pieces…"

The next day, Kodaka is surprised to find Sena waiting for him by the street lamp. Sena somehow seems to have recovered.

"Kodaka… did you remember what happened last night?"

"Umm… I was busy talking to Stella and Stan about the renovation."

"You're bad at lying… Let's walk to school together anyways." Sena winks at Kodaka.

"OK."

However, Kobato is still unhappy and thinks in her mind. "I hate that monster. I wish she just disappears."


	4. Premier Choice for Lodging

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 4. This chapter is mostly Kodaka and Kobato's stay at Sena's place. I originally wanted to have Kodaka visit the club in this chapter, but I will leave that in Chapter 5.

I am still thinking of ways that will cause Kobato's anger to build up since the events in Chapters 2, 3, and 4 are not sufficient to make Kobato explode, my intended goal.

I am also thinking of ways to incorporate other Neighbor's Club members since it's been mostly Kodaka, Kobato, and Sena.

Published 5/26/2014

**Chapter 4:**

**Premier Choice for Lodging**

It is finally the end of another day at school. As Kodaka heads towards the bus stop, waiting for the next bus to arrive, someone unexpectedly grabs him. It is none other than Sena, who wants to tell him something in secret.

"Huh? Sena, what is it? We're going to the clubroom anyways so what do you want me for?"

"Shh… Don't tell anyone about this, especially Yozora. You know… the other day… when Stella and Stan came over to your place and took photos?"

"Yes… and?"

"Well, the construction crew met papa yesterday. They are ready to start renovating your house. So… papa wants you to start packing."

"What? Today? Plus, where will I stay while my house is being renovated."

"Umm… Papa wanted you to stay at my place."

"What?" Kodaka freezes as he thinks to himself. "What kind of idea is that man thinking? Why his place? It must be some sort of joke!"

"Umm… Sena, isn't there like some sort of hotel or apartment I can stay in?"

"That's what papa decided," Sena gives quiet reply and then thinks to herself. "Umm… I wanted to be with Kobato-chan and Kodaka so I asked for this."

"Sena, what did you want to say?"

"Well… just keep it a secret OK?"

"OK!" Kodaka agrees. Then, he looks at his watch. "Oh Shit, we're going to be late for the club."

Kodaka and Sena continue the day with no unexpected events. As promised, Kodaka begins packing the following night, preparing to move to Sena's place. Hoping not to upset and scare Kobato about Sena, Kodaka focuses his explanations with respect to the renovation. He tries to explain about the additional amenities that they will get. Kobato rejects the idea, suspecting that Kodaka may be doing it just to please Sena.

After a week, the construction crew arrives at Kodaka's place as expected. The first person to meet Kodaka is Stan.

"Good morning Stan, I am all set to move."

"You're on time as usual. I already have the moving van here. By the way, how is your little sister doing? I haven't got to meet her yet."

"She's great. Hey Kobato, greet the construction worker."

"Hrmph… I don't wanna. It's just another monster."

"Come on Kobato, he's not a stranger."

"I don't wanna leave. You're only doing this for Sena the monster."

"Kobato. Don't worry. It's not just for Sena. It's for you too. Your room will be larger and you can put more baggage in it." Kodaka tries to convince Kobato one more time, but Kobato's suspicions only grow.

"Let me help you, Kodaka." Stan easily convinces Kobato by explaining all of the improvements to her bedroom. He notes many improvements that Kobato will enjoy. In return, Kobato slowly gives in until she sees the unwanted figure at the door.

"Kobato-chan! Your big sister has already picked out all of the designs for you. I also prepared a nice bath and a comfortable bedroom right next to mine."

"Sena!" Kodaka cuts Sena off. He knows that her appearance will expose his lies.

"An-chan's an idiot. You lied to me! You only cared about that evil monster. Go away." Kobato runs up the stairs and tries to hide. However, Sena is discouraged by Kobato's insults and tries to look for her. Meanwhile, Kodaka asks additional questions for Stan.

"Hey Stan, please tell me what the finalized design looks like?"

"Can't do. That is a secret. The Kashiwazakis want to make this a surprise for you." Stan smiles at Kodaka. "You will see it when it's done."

"I hope it is good…" Kodaka expresses his doubts. He is not too fond of Sena's galge style and fears that Sena will add galge-themed motifs to his new home. Sena's galge games are usually rated R-18 (CERO: Z and ESRB: AO).

Kodaka and Kobato's items are quickly being loaded into a moving van. Most of the items will be moved to a storage unit and stored there until the construction is complete. A smaller van arrives on the scene and will be transporting the rest of the items to Sena's place. Along with the smaller van is Stella's limousine. Stella gets out of the car and greets.

"Good day, Kodaka-sama. Is everything all set?"

"Umm… We have one problem. It's about my sister."

"Ah! No worries, Kodaka. Kobato-chan is here." Kodaka turns around and finds Sena holding onto a strangled Kobato. Kobato is trying to break herself free from Sena's arms, but is too weak to do so.

"Umm… Sena, you might want to loosen up. Kobato looks like she's suffocating."

"But… she's too cute to let go. I want to cling onto her even more."

"Madam, it looks like you are choking Kodaka-sama's sister. Why don't you drop her off here?"

"Oh! That's great." Sena drags Kobato into the back seat of the limousine. Once inside, Sena locks the doors to prevent Kobato from running away. Kodaka also chooses to sit in the front seat next to Stella to eliminate the need to open the back door and create an escape path for Kobato. Before Kodaka leaves, he waves goodbye. As everyone leaves in Stella's limousine, they watch the construction crew begin their work. The front door is quickly ripped apart and the workers begin to survey the land around Kodaka's house. Watching the demolition makes Kodaka excited. He is still concerned about the finished product though and hopes that Stella and Pegasus's influence have normalized the final design.

At the Kashiwazaki's estate, Stella guides Kodaka and Kobato into their prepared rooms. Unlike the guest room that they have slept in before, their new bedroom has more amenities such as a larger TV set with games and some books for them to read.

"Kodaka-sama, on behalf of the Kashiwazaki's, I will present to you this welcome gift."

"Ugh! I don't feel comfortable about this."

Kodaka opens up the box and finds chocolate. Next to it is a note.

"For my dear fiancée Kodaka. I made this with all my heart so you better appreciate it.

Love Sena."

"That's typical of Sena." Kodaka puts it away and continues to unpack. Kodaka mostly brought light novels and comic books with him. As for Kobato, she brought almost all of her Kurogane no Nercomancer items with her. Sena tries to offer her help to Kobato and give her some of her Nercomancer items, but Kobato constantly refuses. Stella eventually drags Sena out of Kobato's room to give her some privacy.

"Milady, Kobato-sama does not seem comfortable with living here yet so let's give her some time to adjust. After that, you can do whatever you want with her."

"Great, I can't wait to show her my collection of Kurogane no Nercomancer. You just wait Kobato-chan!"

The following night, Sena tries to feed Kobato dinner, but Kobato turns around and refuses to eat. Sena also tries to invite Kobato to watch a movie with her. Then, Sena offers to play some games. Kobato keeps refusing.

Finally, Sena asks Kobato to sleep with her.

"Kobato-chan! Please sleep with your sister. My room is filled with Kurogane no Nercomancer items too. I also have bedsheets and pillow cases of your favorite anime. Please? Please?"

"No! I am fine. I will sleep alone."

"Please Kobato-chan… Your big sister is going to cry. Sob… Sob…" Sena tries to grab Kobato, but Kobato slaps Sena's hand.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You hurt your big sister's hand." Kodaka finds that Kobato has gone overboard and decides to intervene.

"Hey Kobato! What was that for? Sena has prepared so much for you. What's with that slap? Pay her respect and sleep with her. It's rude to treat a host like this."

"Do I have to?"

"Ko… ba… to… How many times do I have to teach you about manners? You are acting like a spoiled child again."

"If my other half says so… then…"

"Oh that's great Kobato-chan! Thank you Kodaka. Now, off we go Kobato-chan." Sena quickly drags Kobato into her bedroom.

As Kodaka watches Sena drag Kobato upstairs, Kodaka prays and hopes that Kobato will come out alright next morning. He stood up for Sena out of respect for the Kashiwazakis for financing their renovation and letting Kobato and him stay at their mansion. Kodaka also hopes to make a good impression on Pegasus, who is also Hayato's best friend.

Kodaka's decision backfires the next morning when he wakes up and feels something heavy on both of his arms. On the right side is Sena sleeping next to him. On the left side is Kobato. Kodaka freaks out and quickly rolls out of bed.

"Aughhhhhhh!" Kodaka's scream wakes up both Kobato and Sena.

"Ugh… Good morning An-chan."

"Good morning Koda… Umm… Wait, why are you here Kodaka? You didn't do anything crazy with me last night."

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you in my bed let alone in this room?"

Sena blushes and explains. "Kobato-chan ran out my room last night. I was lonely so I searched for her and found her here sleeping you Kodaka. I got sleepy and just wanted to take a short nap here. I didn't know I ended up sleeping all the way through."

"Are you OK Sena? Were you too hard on Kobato? I told you to be gentler with Kobato. If you keep doing this, Kobato will hate you more."

"I can't help it. Kobato-chan's just too cute." Sena then changes. "Well, you better remember to keep this a secret from everyone else, especially the witch Yozora and everyone else in the Neighbor's Club."

"Ok! OK! I got it… Please keep your voice down in the morning."

It is too late. Stella easily heard Sena's voice through Kodaka's bedroom and opens the door. She walks in and pretends that nothing happened.

"Milady, Kodaka-sama, and Kobato-sama. Breakfast is ready." All of them panic and stare at Stella as she slowly closes the door.

"Huhu… I guess they really are an excellent couple." Stella walks off and prepares the dining table. As everyone gathers together, Pegasus makes a startling message to Kodaka.

"It seems like you've adapted to my household quickly, Kodaka-kun. Everything going well?"

"Yes, Chairman," Kodaka then thinks to himself. "Everything going well? Wait, don't tell me that Stella mentioned everything to Pegasus. This is going to be bad if it did happen. Pegasus will just spread more rumors at school, even clamoring about the success our proposed engagement."

Pegasus's next sentence gives Kodaka a relief. "That's nice to hear. How about Kobato?"

Kobato gives a frown, refusing to utter anything. "Well, I guess Kobato needs some more time to adapt," Kodaka responds for Kobato.

"That's fine. I hope my daughter is treating her well," Pegasus smiles.

"NO! Sena's a monster. I wanna go home now! An-chan!"

"Kobato, it's only going to be a couple of months. It shouldn't be too bad. Plus, Sena isn't intending to harm you in any way. She really wants to help you out."

"Hrm…" Kobato continues to object. The following night, Sena gets a private bath from Stella. Kodaka tries to comfort Kobato by convincing Sena to have Kobato bath separately. Sena accepts. In the bath, Stella tries to talk to Sena about her recent progress with Kodaka.

"Milady Sena-sama, about this morning, I found you in Kodaka-sama's bed. How do you feel?" Stella's question shocks Sena since it is an embarrassing topic to discuss. Sena continues on.

"Well… I guess I feel alright."

"I am happy that your relationship has been improving. Master will be happy to hear this."

"Don't say it like that. It was just an accident."

"I understand. However, I can tell from your gestures that you are thinking of something else."

"No I am not!"

"Lady Sena still has a lot to learn," Stella thinks in her mind.

When it is Pegasus's and Kodaka's turn to bath, Pegasus discusses with Kodaka about the same event. Apparently, Stella did tell Pegasus about the event, confirming Kodaka's suspicions.

"Yo, Kodaka-kun. I hear that your relationship with Sena is going well, yes?"

"Umm… Yeah I guess." However Kodaka expresses his doubts in his mind. "I knew it. I knew Stella was going to misinterpret it. If this gets exposed, my life will be in chaos. Yozora, Rika, Yukimura, Maria, and the others will hate me for being unable to address their concerns and wishes and my image will look even bad."

"You may say that it is going well, but you don't act like it, Kodaka-kun."

"What? Why?"

"You're moving awkwardly. That's fine. You were just like your father when he first met Airi. Like father, like son. Sena may seem selfish and arrogant, but the more you know about her, you will understand she has a kind heart."

"Yeah…" Kodaka makes more thoughts in his mind, "Well, she still likes to proclaim herself as perfect and bothers Kobato in a scary way."

"Umm... Chairman, can I make one request? Please don't tell anyone about this at school, not even Kate. The last time you spread a rumor like this, I went through a whole day of hell."

"Yes I can."

Over the next few weeks, Kodaka tries his best to comfort Kobato. He no longer forces Kobato to sleep with Sena and do activities with her. As a result, Kobato locks herself in her bedroom all the time. Kobato also tries to get Kodaka to play games with her, but Kodaka is too busy helping out Sena. As much as Kodaka is fully accustomed to living with the Kashiwazaki's, Kobato's temper is boiling slowly.

The next day, Kodaka gets dragged out into the hallway during breaktime by Yozora.

"Hey, Kodaka, I have something to tell you. What's going on with Meat and you?"


	5. The Identifiable Pattern

**Author's Note:** Sorry for leaving this fanfiction in the dark. This chapter was very difficult to write, especially the part with Kodaka and the club. I had to think of something that doesn't involve too much romance with Sena (Leaving that to Rinjinbu on the Fallout).

The ending for this chapter is also cut short. I'll finish the rest for Chapter 6. However, things are not going to look good for Kobato.

Published 7/24/2014

**Chapter 5:**

**The Identifiable Pattern**

"Kodaka. Can you explain to me what is going on?" Yozora asks Kodaka during breaktime.

"What do you mean 'what is going on'?"

Yozora raises an eyebrow. "You have not been showing up that much at the club lately. Meat too. Don't tell me there is something going on between you two."

"There is nothing going on. We're just good buddies." Kodaka attempts to brush it off like there's nothing suspicious. However, Yozora and Rika find it both suspicious that Kodaka and Sena are skipping many club meetings. The days when they skip club meetings create a trend or pattern. Yozora continues.

"Are you sure nothing is going on? One of you may be doing something harmful to your little sister. Both you and meat take turns skipping the club or you both skip the club together. The only explanation is that one of you is harassing Kobato somewhere else."

"Huh? Harassing Kobato? I'll never do that. Neither will Sena." Kodaka stands firm against him claims.

"Hmm… Is that so, Kodaka? Your little sister often comes here in the afternoon and refuses to go home. Luckily, I was still in the clubroom so I was able to babysit her a few times and watch her sleep. She was crying the other day. When I asked her why, she could not clearly explain. However, based on my previous experiences on the people she doesn't like, I can only conclude that she's afraid of you and meat. Did you **really** not do something horrible to her?"

"I don't recall anything going on. I'm not lying. Seriously, you can ask Sena the same thing."

"I won't even bother. The person I least trust is meat. She has every characteristic that will make your little sister scared and worried. All I am saying is that ever since you two have been skipping many club meetings, your little sister has been acting this way."

"I understand, but don't get us wrong. We are not doing anything horrible to Kobato. In fact, I'll come to clubroom to prove myself."

Everything Yozora mentioned about Kobato using the Neighbor's Club as her lodging is true. Kobato refuses to adapt to living at the Kashiwazaki's while their home is being remodeled. Kodaka recalls the other day when Sena and he got worried that Kobato did not return home during the evening. After searching for Kobato, they both got tired and end up falling asleep together on the sofa. Pegasus and Stella are usually the ones who pick Kobato up from school late at night. Kobato is usually biting, kicking, and screaming like a toddler as she is pulled into Stella's limousine.

Kodaka attends the Neighbor's Club today to assure everyone that he is not doing anything suspicious to Kobato. His plan fails when he finds Sena absent today from the clubroom. Yukimura is also not here. Yozora is reading another novel and Rika is reading BL manga. Kobato is also present, showing off to Maria all the accessories Sena bought for her. Kodaka sits at the table and quietly texts Sena about the club.

"Hey! Sena, it looks like Yozora is slowly uncovering our secret about skipping out on the club."

Sena replies. "Who cares? Let the witch make her assumptions."

"So, what's keeping you from coming to the club today?"

"Stella and I are currently shopping at a large mall. I'm buying many good treats for Kobato-chan. There's also this new multiplayer game I wanted to try out. Since there is three of us, we can play it later tonight."

As Kodaka continues to text Sena, he receives a strange message from someone else.

"Looks like Kodaka-senpai is having fun messaging with his cellphone. Let me join in too!"

Kodoka looks up and finds Rika secretly laughing behind her BL manga. She hid her cellphone behind her manga.

"Hey, Rika! I am sitting right here in front of you. There's no need to text me."

"Ahaha… Kodaka-senpai, you caught Rika. Rika just wanted to know who you were talking to on the cellphone. You seem to be really engaged in the conversation. It must be Sena-senpai." The only person Rika could think of is Sena because everyone else except her is present.

"Don't be barging into our conversations."

"What is it you're talking about? Are you looking to book at a love hotel? It sounds so fun that Rika wants to join in too."

"Eh?" Kodaka is disgusted by Rika's assumption. "No, there is nothing going on. We're just talking about business. Sena just wants to give me something tomorrow."

"Ooohhh… What is it? Maybe Sena-senpai wants to give you chocolates. The sweet aroma, the sweet sensation. The smell of chocolates will initiate your sex drive. That's a first step towards true love. Rika should give you chocolates too."

Suddenly, a shoe hits Rika's forehead. "Enough, Rika. I will not condone such activity here. Leave your sex fetishes at home."

"Oh come on, Yozora-senpai. You need to get with the times. Those old traditions you enjoy are outdated. Right now, your life is all black, grey, and white. You need some colors too. It will brighten up your day. Believe in Rika. You can start by reading some of Rika's newest collection. These manga appear to be dirty from the front cover, but these are toned down enough to evade the 'R-18' sticker. See? Look here."

Rika shoves Yozora one of her BL manga. True to her words, none of the volumes carry an R-18 sticker.

"You're missing out too much by reading all those classic literature."

"Uhhhh…" Yozora tries to fight back. "I am happy with these books. They enrich my bank of expressions, idioms, and vocabulary. Having a complete mind with a variety of knowledge is the absolute minimum for a human being."

"That's great, Yozora-senpai. You should add this to your knowledge too. It's a great way to expand your variety."

Rika continues to convince Yozora to read her BL manga. Yozora is unable to convince Rika and ends up giving in. As Rika offers Kodaka her BL manga too, Kodaka gets up and leaves.

"I guess I'll take my leave for today." Kodaka is unable to bear with Rika's craze about love.

"Oh! That's sad. Rika wanted a BL manga party. That's fine. He already has Sena-senpai so this isn't necessary for him."

"Tch…" Yozora tries to get Rika to stop talking as she ungratefully digs through Rika's BL manga.

In the hallway, Kodaka finds Yukimura and Aoi talking to each other. Yukimura notices Kodaka and starts talking to him.

"Aniki, good afternoon."

"Oh, hello Yukimura."

"Umm… Are you and Sena-anego doing well?"

"I kinda guess so," Kodaka tries to give a reply that does not sound suspicious.

"That's good. If you need anything, you can always rely on me. I'll always be there for help."

"Me too! It is my duty as the Student Council Treasurer to help everyone out including Hasegawa-kun," Aoi makes a firm declaration.

"Thanks, but I got to get going." As Kodaka is about to take his leave, someone else comes up from behind him.

"Yo! Aoi! Everything is going great? How is the Student Council Appointments coming?"

"Wahh! Hinata-san, well I was here just to make sure The Neighbor's Club isn't doing anything stupid."

"Ohoho… Aoi, you still have a bitter rivalry with Sena Kashiwazaki. It's what encourages you to be better."

"No! It doesn't have anything to do with encouragement. Someday, I will even the score with Sena. Watch me, Hasegawa-kun, I will show you that I am far better than her!"

"A love rivalry? That's interesting. I'll see you later. By the way Hasegawa-kun, the Student Council is looking to appoint new members since current members like me will be graduating soon. We would like you to participate." When Hinata finishes her sentence, she finds out that Kodaka has already left. As Kodaka is outside the chapel, he makes a note to himself.

"This is a stressful day. There's too much love chat going on. Maybe I should have just skipped today's club meeting too. Wait, it would make the situation more suspicious. I must keep everyone assured. I will let everyone know that I'm only helping Sena out with her errands."

Later in the afternoon, Kodaka walks to the bus stop and takes a seat. He obviously knows that he can't pick Kobato up as she knows Kodaka will be heading for Sena's home. After a few minutes, a limousine pulls right up to the bus stop instead of a city bus. Kodaka recognizes the color and shape of the limousine and tries to walk away from it. However, the limousine's rear end pulls right up to Kodaka and the rear window rolls down.

"Kodaka, what is this about? It's me, Sena Kashiwazaki." Kodaka obviously knows that Sena is inside. He pretends to ignore her to reduce the risk of inducing rumors. Yozora, Rika, and Yukimura may also be secretly spying on him, hoping to observe their advances in romance. As Kodaka tries to run, the limousine continues to follow him.

"Hey, Kodaka! Is this how you treat your fiancée?" Kodaka turns away from Sena and quickly searches for a pedestrian-only path, hoping to evade the limousine. When he finally approaches one, he makes a mad sprint.

"Phew, that was close. I got away safely and quickly." Kodaka quickly runs out of breath and collapses at a nearby bench. As Kodaka tries to think of more evasive ideas regarding Sena and Kobato, Sena walks up to Kodaka one minute later.

"Kodaka, what is the meaning of this? I only wanted to pick you up and this is how you respond to me?"

"Shh... Sena." Kodaka tries to quiet Sena's mouth. "Don't you think this looks suspicious? It hurts when someone who is already unpopular is found riding in the Chairman's limousine home."

"Umm… I guess so." Sena thinks for a moment, but then quickly makes a reply. "Who cares? It doesn't matter since it's their opinion. I could care less if I am labeled as the perfect girl who chose the lowly delinquent. Now, let's hurry and go home. Papa is getting worried that we're out here for too long."

As Kodaka is inside Sena's limousine, Kodaka expresses his concerns to Sena.

"You know, Sena? I went through so much hell during club today. Yozora is suspicious of us skipping club meetings just to harass Kobato. Since we're 'like' a couple, Yozora thinks we talking turns torturing Kobato for fun."

"What? I will never harass my lovely angel Kobato-chan. She's the brightest girl of them all."

"Well, Yozora doesn't believe a word I tell her. She also notes that the days of us skipping the club create an identifiable pattern."

"Who cares? Like I said before, let the witch believe whatever she wants. She'll have no evidence to bring against us if she dares to report this to the police."

"What about Kobato herself?"

"Kobato-chan will get better. I just need to know how to obtain the secret password to unlock her path. Kodaka, you will help me."

"Umm… OK, I guess." Kodaka then thinks to himself. "Winning Kobato isn't as easy as her galge games. She needs to realize that everything she is doing is only hurting Kobato more. If she can see her affection meter with Kobato, it would be dangerously low."

The limousine then stops. "Madam and Kodaka-sama, we're home. Please make your way to the estate. Master is waiting for you. I will be heading back to pick up your sister Kodaka-sama."

As Kodaka exits the limousine, he asks Stella about Kobato.

"Umm… are you OK with making two trips to the school on a regular basis? It seems like a big hassle to you."

"I don't mind Kodaka-sama. If it reduces Kobato-sama's frustration, then I will be glad to do this every day. Now, please go and greet master." As Stella drives off, Kodaka makes a comment.

"Even though Stella sounds fine with making two trips to the school, I find it a little selfish for her to do this just for Kobato. Kobato doesn't understand why we're staying here. She even doesn't make an attempt to get used to this place. I am not looking forward to it, but I must explain this to Kobato."

"Hey! Kodaka-kun. Dinner is ready! Hurry up and eat before it gets too cold." Pegasus calls for Kodaka from the front door.

"Coming…" Kodaka and Sena finish their dinner. After an hour has passed, a series of police cars arrive at the Kashiwazaki's. A police officer approaches Pegasus and speaks to him.

"Good evening. You must be Pegasus Kashiwazaki?"

"Eh? Umm…" Pegasus doesn't like his name being called, but he is not allowed to yell at the officers. "What is going on here?"

"Don't worry; you are not at fault for anything. We're just here to deliver this girl to you." The police officer hands over Kobato as Stella walks in.

"Stella Redfield was looking for this girl. However, this girl ran so fast that Stella was unable to catch up. She contacted us and gave us photos of her. We were able to trace down this girl near the red district, an area off-limits to her. Is it also near curfew so she should not be outside at this hour."

"I understand. I'm sorry for putting you through all this hassle. I will make sure I keep my eyes on her so this doesn't happen again." Pegasus assures the policemen. After the policemen left, Pegasus takes a look at Kobato. Kobato is angry, spitting out complaints.

"I don't wanna be here! I don't wanna be here! I DON'T WANNA BE HERE! This is the **monster's** hideout."

"Come on, Kobato. Sena is currently painting a picture with Kodaka-kun. Why don't you get some rest in your bedroom? I'll let Kodaka-kun know that you're home so wait for him there."

Hearing Kodaka doing activities with Sena angers Kobato more. Before Pegasus could say any more words at Kobato, she runs upstairs and storms into Sena's room. Kodaka is painting a flower while Sena is painting a character from one of her favorite galges.

"An-chan! Why don't you do anything with me? I want to play too."


	6. Growing Pains

**Author's Note:** This fanfiction is getting more difficult to write. It is getting hard to think of new ways of Sena making Kobato angry. I do not want to go into Mature or Adult-rated content even though Sena is willing to go that far for Kobato.

I originally planned to have the break up in this chapter. However, this chapter got a bit too long with the history of the Kashiwazaki's and Sena so I had to split this chapter up. I hope to move onto more interesting elements once the breakup happens. With the chapter split into two, I now have more room to include notes from the other members of the Neighbor's Club.

Published 8/11/2014

**Chapter 6:**

**Growing Pains**

"An-chan! Why don't you do anything with me? I want to play too."

Kobato is looking at Kodaka with a frown. Kodaka, unable to understand what Kobato wants, responds improperly by offering her to paint with Sena and him.

"I'm sorry Kobato. I forgot to ask if you wanted to join in. If you want, I have extra supplies and paper to get you started. Let me go get them for you."

"Kobato-chan, you can have a seat right here next to you big sister."

Kodaka brings out an easel set for Kobato. Right when Kodaka hands Kobato a paintbrush, she knocks it away.

"An-chan! I don't wanna paint. It's messy and boring. I want to play this game." Kobato brings a Kurogane no Nercomancer PS4 game out and shows it to Kodaka. The game was just released yesterday and Yozora bought it for Kobato, making Sena a little jealous.

Kodaka resonds. "If you want to play it, please play it by yourself. I'm currently busy with Sena right now."

"Ku ku ku… my kindred. You have been neglecting your master for quite a while. It is time for you to pay your respects. Otherwise, you will face my wrath."

"Ko-ba-to. Did you just listen to what I just said? I am busy with Sena right now. When I am finished, I will play with you. Understand?"

"Hrmph! Why is it always the monster first? I am your only sister. That monster is nothing compared to me. Therefore, I shall be treated with a higher priority than her."

Sena cries, "That's such a cruel message to say to your big sister Kobato-chan. You always leave your sister in the dark."

Kodaka, hoping not to stir any more arguments, firmly replies to Kobato. "Sorry, Kobato. You know you also came home late. What were you doing at school late at night? When you arrived home, I was already in the middle of art with Sena. If you want me to play with you first, you should come home early. If you come home first, then I'll play with you first. How does that sound?"

Kobato replies by kicking Sena's furniture. Sena's books fall off from the bookshelf. "I hate this place. This place is so creepy. I wanna live in a better place. I want by room back."

Kodaka storms at Kobato. "Kobato! Look what you did to Sena's books. You apologize and pick up her books right now. Otherwise, don't ever ask me to play with you ever again." Kobato simply runs down the stairs crying.

"Wait! Kobato-chan! Come back here. I have something to show you. Don't cry." Sena runs after Kobato with one of her paintings. The painting is still wet.

"Take a look, Kobato-chan. It's a portrait of you. It's decorated with lots of flowers. I also put lots of details and colors in it. Don't you like it, Kobato-chan? Does this make you feel better? Treat this as a present from you big sister."

Kobato, being small with good swimming capabilities, runs so fast that Sena cannot catch up to her. She locks herself in her bedroom. By the time Sena stops, she realizes she has gotten paint all over her dress. The wind accumulated from running pressed her wet painting onto her dress.

"Oh! No! My dress! It was my favorite color too."

"Don't worry, mademoiselle. We can go shopping for a new dress tomorrow. After all, there is a bargain sale going on tomorrow." Stella heard Kobato's screams and came to help. With Stella present, Sena shifts her attention to Stella.

"Umm… Stella. What do you mean a 'bargain sale'?"

"There is a bargain sale tomorrow at Mint Square. That was where I bought you the clothes that you are currently wearing. Since you have gotten older, I think it is great time to get some new clothes for you."

"Yeah, I guess so. But… Umm…" Sena has another question to ask and is hesitant to say it out loud.

"What is your concern madam? Would you like someone to accompany you?" Hearing that question turns Sena red.

"Umm… Well… I want to go out with… umm…" Sena turns around and looks at Kodaka.

"You want Kodaka-sama to come with you too?" Stella's question also embarrasses Kodaka that he closes the door of Sena's room and tunes himself out of the conversation.

"Umm… I want to go with Kobato-chan!"

"Kobato-sama is it? Are you sure? If you are not comfortable with me around, just say so." Stella could sense Sena's nervousness and wants to alleviate her.

"I will go shopping for clothes tomorrow. Just let me make my own choices."

"I will respect your wishes, mademoiselle. Have a good night." The moment Stella walks away, Sena quickly rushes into her bedroom and yells at Kodaka.

"Kodaka, why did you not step in when Stella gave me a hard question to answer?"

Kodaka has no choice but to make a loud reply. "What was I supposed to do? How can I handle a surprise invitation to go shopping? It's just too embarrassing."

Sena calms down and continues. "Well anyways, you're coming with me tomorrow for shopping. After all, your clothes look too unsightly for this household. Let me pick something more attractive for you."

"What kind of style do you have, Sena? I hope it's not something from your galge games," Kodaka challenges Sena since Sena's mind is filled with nothing but galge and eroge games.

"No seriously, I know the right style for Kobato-chan and you. Take a look." Sena brings out a clothing magazine. The magazine shows pictures of models wearing many different styles of clothing. Kodaka takes the magazine from Sena and looks at the cover.

"Hey! Isn't this the same magazine that Yozora used to buy her clothes?"

"Heh! That's correct. Yozora really didn't read the details carefully. The details describe what each design is best suited for."

"What made you get interested in such a magazine? After all, doesn't Stella make all the decisions for you?"

"I just wanted to see how dumb that Yozora was when she wore that 'boyish' clothing. That was so amusing."

As Sena continues on, Kodaka thinks to himself. "It's pretty rare for Sena to do activities outside of galge and eroge. She was probably curious at Yozora's mistakes; very interesting."

"Hey Kodaka, look! I picked a style for Kobato-chan too. Take a look" The moment Kodaka sees the style Sena picked for Kobato, he shows signs of disgust.

"Umm… Kobato probably won't like this one. It has too many bowties and polka dots. Kobato is too old for this."

"That's why you and Kobato-chan are coming tomorrow." Sena points at Kodaka with a strong determination. However, Kodaka is concerned about something.

"Don't we have school tomorrow?" Before Kodaka can say more, Sena shows Kodaka her calendar.

"Since papa is the chairman of the school, I know the schedule very well. Starting tomorrow, we have about a week of break time before school resumes. It's the end of our second year and the beginning of our third year. This week, the remedial students will finish up their extra classes and take make-up exams. The administrators will then decide who gets to move onto next year, who gets held back, and who gets expelled."

"I guess we have time." Kodaka responds. "However, Kobato is one of the remedial students. She failed too many classes so she has lots of homework to do. I don't think Kobato has started on it yet."

"That's OK. I'll just have to surprise her tomorrow. I'll also make sure Kobato-chan passes her remedial exams." Sena replies with pride.

"I don't know if I can trust Sena."

After that, Sena and Kodaka clean up the art set, restore the books, and go to sleep. The next day, Kodaka wakes up alone in bed. He is greeted by Stella with breakfast.

"Good morning Kodaka-sama. It looks like you had a nice sleep yesterday. Please enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you, Stella." As Kodaka eats his breakfast, Pegasus walks in.

"Good morning Kodaka-kun. It looks like everything is going well, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Is there anything wrong? Have Kobato and I done anything wrong? Why do you want to talk to me early in the morning?" Kodaka thinks Pegasus is upset over the uproar Kobato caused yesterday. He also thinks Pegasus is near his limits on dealing with Kobato's incompetence and disrespectfulness, even getting the police involved.

"I feel really happy with Kobato and you living here. This place has gotten livelier than before. My daughter is also more social and there seems to be more activity going on. I've never experience this kind of experience before."

"Really?" Kodaka is surprised at Pegasus's remarks. He seems to treat the incident with Sena as a positive event.

"Before you two moved in here, this place was always quiet. Sena was always alone. This place was so quiet that it felt eerie wherever you went in this mansion. Despite being such a large house, only four of us live here."

"What's wrong about being so quiet?" Kodaka is still questioning about Pegasus's remarks.

"Life for Sena has always been tough. I want to see my daughter shine as the best girl. Although Sena got the highest grades and came first in many sporting events, Sena appeared to be far apart from other people. People treated her as if she was untouchable, too perfect for them. Being born from a rich family didn't help her either. I enrolled her in public elementary and middle schools hoping to hide that 'rich family' status. I hoped Sena would learn how to integrate with the ordinary people. However, it didn't work out. Sena's performance was so great that everyone isolated them from her."

Kodaka thinks to himself over Pegasus's history of Sena. "Sena does feel lonely even if she doesn't mention it. However, there are many places she seriously needs to work on. She never makes an effort to get along with other people, always labeling them as 'commoners' and boasting about her perfect record. She even has a creepy interest in galge games and even treats Kobato like one of her galge characters."

"Being born from a rich family myself, I cannot understand what the world is like for ordinary people. You know about our engagement tradition, right? Our family would always introduce our children and engage them to other rich families. Sena's mother is also from a rich family in England. In the past, we cared too much about our heritage because of St. Chronica Academy. We wanted to keep our heritage clean and pure as part of the reputation for St. Chronica Academy. My ancestors only saw rich families as worthy to carry on our legacy since their children were trained extensively on proper etiquette and had the best education from Japan's best instructors. I was like that too until I met your father Hayato. Hayato clearly showed me that there is more in life than waiting to become the next head of St. Chronica. I agreed and met with many wonderful people that my ancestors could only dream of. Since my future plans were already set, I could only hope my successor Sena could break our traditions and integrate new blood into our heritage. The only person I think is capable of doing this is you, Kodaka-kun."

Picking Kodaka is an interesting choice since he does not find himself being a good example of 'ordinary' and 'common'. He faces problems such as his pudding-colored hair and his scary appearance.

"I have to go now, Kodaka-kun, see you later." As Pegasus leaves, Kodaka thinks to himself.

"Pegasus does have lots of pride with Sena. However, going as far as making an engagement is overkill."

Kobato then arrives with another Kurogane no Nercomancer game in her hand.

"An-chan! Let's play this today. I want to show you a new power I just unlocked yesterday."

"That's nice Kobato. However, I have to go shopping with Sena today. You need to do your homework as well." Mentioning the word 'Sena' enrages Kobato.

"Why her? Can't you do anything with me? I'm also tired from all the stupid homework I have to do. I can't study unless I get some entertainment. There's no point reading boring books and answering useless questions."

"If you wanted to avoid doing all these extra homework assignments, you should have done better in your classes. Your exam scores were so low that you could have been expelled immediately. I'll drop you off at the Neighbor's Club and let Yozora and the others assist you on your homework." Kobato only shows signs of anger, knowing that fighting back is useless.

After Stella drops Kobato off at the Chapel for St. Chronica Academy, Sena begins talking privately with Kodaka.

"Kodaka, I feel that Kobato-chan has been getting farther away from me. What am I missing?"

Kodaka tries to respond to Sena without hurting her. "Try to be more gentile with Kobato. Like I said before, she's not used to living with you on a regular basis. When you suddenly get so excited with Kobato, you actually scare her."

"Kobato-chan is just too cute. I can't help it. I just want to touch her and squeeze her. Kobato-chan's too cute. She's like an angel."

As Kodaka watches Sena's crazy reactions, he makes a comment to himself. "Sigh, getting Kobato and Sena together is going to be very tough. If Sena keeps up with this attitude, Kobato will never want to be with her. I have to get her to understand that."

Kodaka then thinks about Pegasus's words. "Wanting to make Sena adapt to the ordinary people society? How am I the best choice? Maybe he is referring to the Neighbor's Club too. After all, the common goal of the Neighbor's Club is to make friends and integrate into the ordinary people. However, with me being part of the Neighbor's Club, I don't feel qualified."

Kodaka's thinks more. "But then, if it isn't me, who else can it be? Sena would never trust any of the other boys. Maybe I am privileged to be able to meet Sena like this."

"Kodaka's what up with you? Is there anything wrong? You should tell me if there is something wrong." Sena snaps Kodaka out of his thought bubble.


	7. The Ultimate Clash

**Author's Note:** The actions in this chapter went a little bit too fast so I did my best to shrink the first part of this chapter and expand the second part. As promised, the breakup happens here. The breakup is a loosely derived from several YouTube videos so hope you enjoy it.

I also feel that Kodaka is being too much like a 'dad' over a 'brother' to Kobato.

Published 9/2/2014

**Chapter 7:**

**The Ultimate Clash**

"We're here." Stella calls out to Kodaka and Sena on the interphone in the limousine. They both look out the window and see a large department store.

"Wow! This department store is huge!" Kodaka is impressed by the immense size of the store. There are 15 floors of shopping space. As Kodaka and Sena walk inside the department store, they are greeted by a large 100-rank organ with over 10,000 pipes spanning 7 different floors. Kodaka could feel the sound waves rumbling under his feet.

"This is a little too much for me," Kodaka starts to back out.

"It's my first time here as well," Sena replies.

"Over here, this way." Stella guides Sena and Kodaka to the large map in the middle of the atrium. As they look through the map, Kodaka's eyes are focused on the 9th floor, the Cellar Hall which is dedicated to selling cookware, silverware, glassware, and other kitchen utensils. As Kodaka reads through the list of items sold on that floor, he could feel someone gripping him very tightly.

"Kodaka, we're here to buy clothes, not kitchen supplies. Also, you are not cooking so there's no need to go to that floor."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Sena. I just have an interest in cookware. I just wanted to try the new Calicon pans that many chefs are talking about on TV."

Sena is unsatisfied with Kodaka's response. "Oh well… It's just weird for guys to be so fascinated with cooking. If you want it, you should wait until your home remodeling is complete."

"Yeah, I guess I should wait on that," Kodaka agrees.

Sena points to one place on the map. "We're going here, Kodaka!" Before Kodaka can see what Sena was pointing to, Sena pulls Kodaka and Stella into the elevator. When the elevator doors open up on the 2nd floor, Kodaka gets a sense of Sena's thoughts.

"So, these are the types of clothes you want to buy for Kobato?"

"Absolutely! This floor mainly sells merchandise and accessories from popular anime and manga titles. The next floor has the actual manga and anime videos. It also has video games and accessories. We should check that floor after we're done with clothes shopping."

"That's Sena for sure. She completely ignores stuff she doesn't like but gets engrossed so deeply in her interests."

Sena has Stella hang on to some of the clothes she has picked. Then, she asks Kodaka to wait for her in front of the dressing room. As Kodaka takes a seat at a nearby bench, his cellphone buzzes. Kodaka picks up the phone and finds a new text message from Yozora.

"Kodaka. What's your reason for not coming to the clubroom today? You gave no advance notice of your absence. What are you doing right now?"

Kodaka sends a reply. "Did I have to send you an advance notice? Plus, it's break time so I should be able to do my own activities."

"What activities do you have? We agreed to meet together at the clubroom during break time. We do all activities together. Instead, you sent your little sister here and have us help her with her homework. Is this how you treat your club members?"

"No, I'm sorry Yozora. I had to run some errands so I cannot come to the club today. We don't do much in the clubroom anyways." Kodaka promised Sena not to tell anyone else in the club about their shopping trip today.

"Running errands? That's sounds suspicious. I'm still confident you and meat are running a secret operation behind us. Your little sister keeps crying about it."

"Yozora. I have said so many times. We're not doing anything harmful or criminal to Kobato. Kobato is just being spoiled, complaining about everything that doesn't follow her way."

"Is that so? I should report this matter to the police and request them to monitor both of you."

Kodaka closes his phone and thinks to himself. "What? I can't believe Yozora is this persistent. Why does she believe every word that Kobato says? Sena and I aren't doing anything wrong towards Kobato. Kobato seriously needs to understand the situation we're in and respect the people who gave us a place to stay. Sigh."

As Kodaka tries to overlook Yozora's threats, another text message arrives. This time, it's from Rika.

"Kodaka-senpai. You agreed to come to club more often. Rika is so lonely without you around."

Kodaka replies. "Don't you have your games and BL mangas?"

"It's more fun if you join along too. There are some questions Rika wanted to ask you too."

"I'll pass." Kodaka knows what Rika wants to ask. Rika replies by sending an unhealthy image to Kodaka. The image is an illustration scan from one of her BL manga. She edited the image so that one of the characters looks like Kodaka. Kodaka cannot handle the obscenity of the image and quickly deletes it. A message from Rika comes shortly after.

"How is it Kodaka-senpai? Doesn't that get your attention? Maybe you can answer it here via text message."

"NO! I'M NOT GAY AND I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING IN THAT IMAGE!" Kodaka harshly replies back at Rika.

"Rika had a question with that particular page. If you don't want to help Rika, then Rika will show this to other men."

"NO! DON'T DO IT."

"Then come to the club and chat with Rika then." Kodaka receives another order to come to the Neighbor's Club. Before Kodaka could put away his phone, other members of the Neighbor's Club send messages to Kodaka as well.

Yukimura: "Aniki. I feel so lonely without you. Without you around, I feel very useless. As I have no more presence in this world, I must move on to another world."

Maria: "Hey dear brother. I am hungry. You haven't been serving me for days and I am stuck with potato chips once again. Please help your little sister. It says in the Bible that we must never be selfish and must help everyone around us."

Kobato: "An-chan! Come and help meeeeeee! (Message transcribed by Yozora)."

As Kodaka tries to respond to all the messages, someone else interrupts him.

"Hey Kodaka! How do I look? Does it look nice?" Kodaka does not pay attention to Sena and continues to focus his attention on the text messages, thinking of good replies to calm them down.

"Hey Kodaka! It is rude to leave a girl waiting. What is it with the phone?"

"Umm… It looks nice," Kodaka gives a vague reply to Sena. Sena responds by grabbing Kodaka's cellphone away. Soon, Sena does not realize that she too is focused on the messages. Suddenly, Sena's phone vibrates and Sena also receives a flood of text messages from The Neighbor's Club. Her messages are more insulting with Yozora and Yukimura accusing her of abducting Kodaka and Rika and Maria requesting to see dating photos of them. Yozora even threatens to send viruses to her cellphone. As Sena attempts to fight back with her wave of insulting text messages, Kodaka stops her.

"Don't do it, Sena. Those replies are only going to cause more trouble."

"Why not? I want to make Yozora look bad and this will be my chance."

"You seem to enjoy challenging Yozora."

"That's because Yozora is the first person ever worthy of being my opponent. Other people are just foolish commoners who could never hold a candle against me. I just need to flash a taste of my powers to scare them off."

"That's Sena for you…" Kodaka thinks to himself.

"Well, anyways, we need to hurry up. Kobato-chan must be desperately waiting for me. But first, you haven't told me about this outfit yet."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Anyways, I think your shirt looks weird. Why do want these graphic images? This looks suspicious." With Yozora out of the way, Kodaka now can give a proper critique over Sena's choice of clothes."

"Suspicious? Nonsense! This shirt shows my appreciation for Kurogane no Nercomancer. With this new T-Shirt, I will become a bigger fan. Kobato-chan will be surely impressed."

"So, this is another of Sena's attempts at attracting Kobato. She is sure persistent." Kodaka thinks in his mind. Then he gives Sena a good suggestion.

"Sena, let's get other Kurogane no Nercomancer merchandise instead of T-Shirts. First of all, this T-Shirt doesn't fit you too well. Second, if you wear this too much, the colors will eventually fade away and the image will disappear forever."

"Then, leave it to me." Sena quickly goes back into the dressing room. As Sena tries different clothes on, Kodaka looks for clothes himself.

"Hmm… This looks interesting. Maybe this could work for Kobato too. After all, Kobato should try more styles instead of that Gothica-looking dress. Some light blue looks nice on Kobato. She's about to enter high school and she can't go looking like that."

Kodaka looks at other middle school girls walking around the store and tries to get an idea of what he should buy for Kobato. Then, someone suddenly walks in front of him.

"Hey Kodaka, how do I look now?" The moment Kodaka looks at Sena, he freezes. Sena looks so attractive that she could star in any modeling magazine. Her clothing deeply emphasizes all of her physical features.

"Don't look at me like that. It makes me nervous," Sena responds to Kodaka's expressions.

"Umm… I'm sorry Sena. I'm in the middle of something so I'll just go over there." As Kodaka walks to the checkout counter, Sena grabs him by the arm and asks a question quietly.

"Kodaka… is there anything wrong with it?"

"No, it looks great. It's so attractive that no man is able to resist it."

"Kodaka… I feel happy when you give me a compliment like this." Kodaka turns around and finds Sena looking down on the floor. As Kodaka tries to come up with a response, he finds Stella staring at them from the dressing room.

"My, my… I guess I chose the right outfit. This is perfect for Kodaka-sama."

"You're the one who did this! You're unpredictable."

"Based on your reactions, you have got a lot to see," Stella smirks at Kodaka.

"Huh?" Kodaka is puzzled by Stella's expression.

"You'll see it eventually."

Later that night, Kodaka tries to show Kobato the new clothes that he bought for her. Kobato, suspecting that Sena picked her clothes, refuses to try them on, thinking that Sena wants to embarrass her and make her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Kobato, check this out. This pastel yellow shirt looks perfect on you. Try it on."

"I refuse. As the vampire of darkness, such clothes are too bright to fit me. They will also drain my dark powers away."

"Come on Kobato, you should try something new. Don't you think your dark clothes get too hot in the sun?"

"Ku Ku Ku. I must withstand every trial that I encounter. That's how a vampire retains its strength."

"Not this again. Don't be selfish and spoiled. Do it for me and Se…"

"It's for that monster, right? Go away." Kobato throws the clothes at Kodaka and runs away into her room. Inside her room, Kobato makes negative thoughts about Kodaka.

"An-chan is stupid. He's neglecting me too much. He only cares about that monster. I am his real sister. Why does he choose that monster over me? That girl is so scary to be with. I tried many times to tell him about my problems and he doesn't want to listen. I hate him. He likes it when I am being tortured by that girl: Clothes, TV, Games, Food, School, Shower, Club, Homework, Gifts, Everything! He used to buy me lots of games, but now he buys games for that monster. I wanna go home with An-chan. I wanna go back to how we were. I don't wanna stay here anymore."

Next, Kodaka tries to enter Kobato's room but finds it locked. Kobato refuses to open the door. Kodaka responds by sliding several pieces of papers underneath the door.

"Kobato, don't forget to finish your homework. You have a test coming next week in your remedial classes so you should study too."

Kobato refuses to respond. Instead of doing homework, Kobato throws her assignments into the trash can and starts going through her games. Kodaka hears game sounds and becomes furious.

"Kobato! Listen to me! If you don't finish your homework, I am going to come in!"

"You're not welcome." Kobato pushes the door shut. Sena uses the master key to unlock the door. As the door swings open, Kodaka is invited to a horrific environment. The room is a complete mess with blankets and pillows all over the floor. The lights fixtures are also tipped over and Kodaka and Sena can both see shards of broken glass all over the floor. There are also doodle marks on the walls and the bookshelf.

"Oh! Kobato-chan! You're going to make your big sister cry. She put all of her effort to making this room pristine for you."

"Kobato! Come over here. What is this about? You've brought this too far." Kodaka demands Kobato to stand in front of him.

"I hate this place."

"What?" Kodaka asks Kobato to repeat her words.

"I SERIOUSLY HATE THIS PLACE!" Kobato screams at Kodaka while throwing punches at him.

"Ok! That's it. I have reached my limits. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT KOBATO?"

Kobato responds by throwing her stuffed animal at Kodaka. "I don't like here anymore! I want out of this place, now!"

Kodaka walks over to trash can and points at it. "I only wanted to remind you that you need to finish your homework. You also need to study the exams if you don't want to face expulsion. Instead, you locked the door and ignored me. When I come in here, this is what I find. Do you know how much harm you have inflicted on all of us lately?"

"Nobody here understands. You only care about that monster. Everything you do is just to make her happy. You never ask what I want and you give every treat to that monster. It's not fair."

"I've said it many times. We're living in someone else's home so we should give them respect."

"You give me no respect! You let that monster harass and molest me."

Kodaka knows he is unable to convince Kobato and decides to go back on topic. "Alright Kobato, you're grounded. I am taking away all of your anime and PS4 games. Until you finish your homework and tests, I am going to keep all of your possession."

"Hmph, I still won't do it."

"Then, I guess I will sell them." As Kodaka slowly unplugs Kobato's game console and TV, he feels an aura of rage from Kobato.

"AN-CHAN IS AN IDIOT! IDIOT! STUPID! IDIOT! STUPID! I HATE YOU AN-CHAN! I HATE YOU! I WILL JUST GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO STAY. GOODBYE!"

Kobato runs out of the Sena's house in tears. Kobato runs so fast that Kodaka and Sena could not catch up with Kobato. Stella helps by using her limousine. Despite her limousine's two large spotlights, Kobato is nowhere to be found. At the entry foyer, Kodaka and Sena are both arguing.

"Kodaka! You're the idiot. You scared my little sister Kobato-chan away! You're a horrible brother."

"Well, there were no other options I could think of."


	8. Epilogue – Discontinuation Notice

Published 8/13/2015

**Chapter 8:**

**Epilogue – Discontinuation Notice**

Thank you for supporting this fanfiction. I am here to sadly announce that this fanfiction has been officially dropped. There are many reasons for this decision, but the main reason is that I am not happy with how the official story is progressing. The delays with Light Novel Volume 9, 10, and 11 and announcements from various sources suggest that the author is unsatisfied with how the story is progressing. Writing a CONNECT volume to give readers and insider view of each character is considered bad writing practice from some people.

Based on all these opinions, I feel that the author is attempting to backtrack and push the story towards a different direction. Volume 9 was to be point the story in a new direction to head to. However, with Volume 10, it seems like the author realizes he cannot do so successfully so he decides to drop this story with a quick end and start over with a new story (Imouto sae Ireba Ii). I don't have faith that the last volume will turn out any better.

I plan to keep my other Boku wa Tomodachi fanfic (Rinjinbu on the Fallout), but there is a likely chance that fanfic will be dropped too.

Before I close the story, here is summary of what was supposed to happen in this fanfiction.

* * *

After escaping from the Kashiwazaki household, Kobato walks along the streets at night in the dark angry at Kodaka for not understanding her concerns and trying to connect her to Sena. Then, she suddenly gets picked up by stranger in a large and fancy purple convertible (reference to Wario).

Sena, Kodaka, and the others at the Kashiwazaki household conduct a search mission for Kobato. However, since the stranger and Kobato had left by the time the search mission begins, she is nowhere to be found. Pegasus then helps by posting missing posters of Kobato around his home and at school.

Yozora and the other Neighbor's Club members take note of the posters and question both Kodaka and Sena. They both get the seiza-style discipline (Like Maria a few times and Yozora in NEXT Episode 10) wearing signs that said "I abused and harassed Kobato". Yozora is not surprised that Sena would do such thing. Then, Yozora, Rika, and Yukimura suspects that Kodaka is biased towards Sena and scolds him for not taking good care of his sister. The only thing Sena and Kodaka can say is sorry.

Rika then brings out her laptop and informs everyone that despite Sena and Kodaka's mistakes, they still need to solve the main problem: finding Kobato. The entire Neighbor's Club tries to brainstorm ideas such as going to Kobato's favorite places and posting advertisements that will attract Kobato's attention.

The Neighbor's Club then begins their search. However, Kobato is nowhere to be found. After a week of searching, they all give up. Kodaka becomes worried that the news might reach his dad.

As for Kobato, she wakes up and gets treated to a hearty breakfast by the stranger. At first, Kobato feels uncomfortable with the stranger. However, she becomes more comfortable with the stranger since they share common interests: Kurogane no Nercomancer, anime, and video games. The stranger then reveals to Kobato that he is the president of a startup video game company called WaminoWare Inc. (Also a reference to WarioWare Inc.). He just got a contract from the owners of Kurogane no Nercomancer to create a spinoff and is looking for someone to help him with creating this spinoff. None of his staff have good suggestions so Kobato volunteers to help.

As time goes on, Kobato likes her new life even more. She does not have to do homework, study, take tests, and deal with Sena. She can also watch anime and play video games without having to fear Kodaka confiscating them. The developer also takes Kobato to places she likes to visit.

Thanks to Kobato's ideas, the spinoff game starts to take its form. The entire development team is proud of the working product and asks Kobato to serve more roles for this game. This includes posing for one of the characters. To make that character distinct from the other characters, it gets Kobato's voice. Kobato agrees, thinking that she can use it to get back at Kodaka. It's based on the principle "You don't need to be highly educated to make lots of money."

The spinoff game Kobato and the team are working on gets a TV advertisement. This ad is seen by everyone including Pegasus and the Neighbor's Club. They are shocked that one of the characters resembles Kobato. At first, they think it is just a coincidence, but Rika proves it false. Rika had picked up a pre-release copy beforehand and plays it in front of the Neighbor's Club. As they observe the questionable character, they recognize that she is speaking in Kobato's style and voice. Kodaka also suspects that the character's behavior is based on Kobato.

Once everyone is convinced, Rika tries to call the game company WaminoWare Inc. She asks about the Kobato-like character but the company refuses to explain, stating that the character is their property and under a tight lid. They do not want competitors and random media outlets to steal their ideas. Everyone else in the Neighbor's Club tries but also gets turned away.

With no other choice left, The Neighbor's Club forcefully storm over to WaminoWare Inc. by foot. The company turns out to be small, spanning a few rooms in an apartment complex. The developers try to kick the Neighbor's Club out, keeping them from spying on their game. After repeated negotiations, the developer opens the door. He only vows to talk to them for 5 minutes.

During the 5 minutes, Rika questions the developer in person on the Kobato-like character. She also tells the developer that it's impossible to create a character with that kind of attitude. The developer replies that a kind soul helped him make this game. He does not want to reveal who it is for privacy reasons. Sena then shows pictures of Kobato to the developer and the developer quietly nods.

Yozora demands the developer to return Kobato to them but the developer refuses. The developer accuses them of dumping and abandoning Kobato on the streets and plans to adopt her. Rika then tries to argue that such action would be considered kidnapping. The developer also acknowledges that Kobato enjoys his place far more than anywhere else. As their 5 minutes are up, the developer tries to escort them out. However, Yozora and Rika continue to push for more time, allowing them to fully explain their story.

As the argument between Yozora, Rika, and the developer continues, Kodaka tries to speak with Kobato personally. He finds Kobato in her bedroom decorated with ornaments and wallpaper matching Kobato's taste. He tries to apologize to Kobato, but Kobato refuses to accept it. She thinks Kodaka will make her study and push her closer to Sena again. Kodaka apologizes more, telling Kobato that he did not want to upset Sena for letting them stay at her home while their house gets renovated. Kobato is still unhappy, so Kodaka promises her to treat her afterwards. He also tries to get Kobato to understand that there are benefits from doing well in school. If Kobato does very well in school, she could make her own game and have her own studio. He gets Kobato to understand that she is only walking in the shadows of the developer. If he finds her no good anymore, he can dump her and find someone else. Kobato agrees and climbs into Kodaka once again.

As Kodaka and Kobato slowly reconcile, the developer screams in agony because Kobato is the centerpiece of this game. Without Kobato, the entire spinoff game project is doomed. They are at the final stages of production and are hoping this game to be successful based on all the feedback they have been getting on the pre-release copy. While Yozora tells everyone to leave the developer alone and return back to the Neighbor's Club, Rika feels sorry for the developer and wants to stay with him. Yozora tries to get Rika to leave, but Rika ends up staying.

The game eventually makes it to the shelves and makes a decent amount of sales. Kobato gets interviewed and everyone in the Neighbor's Club buys a copy. They all enjoy the game. Sena also treats Kobato better and Kodaka responds to Kobato's feelings more. Kobato feels more respected than ever before.

In the end, Kodaka and Kobato move back home. Their new home is now a five-story mansion (reference to High School DxD). The footprint of the mansion is also three times the size of their old home. Sena wants to use this place as her 2nd home because she feels lonely being alone in her 1st home (The Kashiwazaki estate). However, it backfires when she sees Yozora moving in. Yozora claims that Sena and Kodaka are poor at taking care of Kobato so she's around to keep Kobato happy. Yukimura and Maria also request to move in, but Sena harshly declines their request. Kodaka then lets them in, saying that there's lots of room in their new house. Before long, Kate is already decorating the top floor of Kodaka's house.

As for Rika, she decides to join WaminoWare as a full-time staff and help out with the developer. Although the developers don't like Rika's BL theme, they accept her due to her intelligence. Rika is able to improve their current game engine with her superior programming skills. Even though she is a full-time staff she will still keep her laboratory at St. Chronica's Academy.

There was a planned sequel in which WaminoWare starts on a new game from scratch. With Rika as the lead developer, she has the Neighbors Club brainstorm ideas and create all the artwork and narration.


End file.
